Placement of a vehicle in secured area, such as a garage, has been an increasingly complicated process as people attempt to position more vehicles, bicycles, etc. in garages to maximize space. Further, the position of some vehicles within a secured area may be difficult to determine while driving the vehicle as the ride height, slope of the hood, and other factors make it difficult judge where the edges of the vehicle are actually positioned.
In view of these and other issues, a number of vehicle sensors have been developed for use in the secured area, such as for being placed within a garage. These vehicle sensors rely on any number of different sensing technologies to determine the position, speed, and the like of a vehicle relative to the sensor.
While such sensors may be configurable for different distances, positions, vehicles, and the like, the configuration is typically physically performed at the sensor by adjusting one or more knobs, buttons, or other adjustable inputs. However, when configured in such a manner, the user typically moves the vehicle and then has to get out of the vehicle to adjust the sensor, which oftentimes has to be repeated until the user is able to get the vehicle and sensor properly configured for the desired position and sensitivity. Alternatively, two people can configure the sensor where one person drives the vehicle while another adjusts the sensor. In this form, it may be complicated for the person adjusting the sensor as the vehicle may be in motion while the second person is adjusting the sensor.